In The Hearts Of Two Families
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sage wonders how life will be now that he's Captain Optimo's biological son, but his aunt Rachel, along with Whampire, Sasha, Megan, Jocu, and Optimo prove to the boy that they all still love him and that won't change no matter what. Gift story for Steelcode. :)


**A story that I was inspired to write after reading "Games And Secrets" by guestsurprise, which can be found on my page. :) **

**This story is a gift story for Steelcode, who own Sage. :) **

**Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Mythology belongs to its respective owners. Optimo, Zambanza, Jape, Shocks, Maxine, Madison, Jest, and Jocu belong to guestsurprise. I only own Rachel, Sasha, Joseph, Shelby, and Megan.**

* * *

**In The Hearts Of Two Families**

Sage sighed as he sat on his bed, thinking deeply about what he had learned. He was the biological son of Captain Optimo, a strong Lauhinian who was not only the head of the Tickle Knights, but also a good friend of the family. While he was ecstatic to learn where he had gotten his powers and that Optimo accepted him like a son, he was a bit worried too.

Rachel, who was passing by his room, looked in and noticed her nephew looked like something was bugging him. "Sage?" She called to him, getting his attention. "Is everything okay, _mijo?" _

He sighed. "Aunt Rachel, can I tell you something?" He asked.

"Of course," she said, coming in and sitting down by him. "What's bugging you, hon?"

Sage took a deep breath and looked at her. "I'm the one that had Lauhinian blood when I was little, but it was removed when I was a baby," he said.

Rachel didn't look surprised. "That would explain your powers," she said gently. "Plus I sensed there was something. I just could never put my finger on it."

He chuckled a little. "Well, I found out whose blood it was too," he said.

"Who?" His aunt asked.

Sage took another deep breath. "Captain Optimo," he said. "I'm the captain's son."

Rachel blinked in surpirse before smiling. "That's terrific, Sage," she said. "And Optimo is one of our good friends."

The boy looked nervous. "Yeah, but...what if...what if I have to leave here?" He asked. "What about Mom and Dad? And Megan?"

The older woman saw at once what was bothering her nephew. He was worried about leaving the mansion and leaving Sasha and Whampire, who had adopted him, and leaving Megan, his little sister. "Are you worried that you might have to leave?" She asked softly. "That you have to choose?"

He nodded. "Also...how will the others treat me knowing that I'm Optimo's son?"

Rachel wrapped an arm around her nephew, pulling him into a side hug. "They'll treat you as they've always treated you," she said. "You're their nephew and a new title isn't going to change that. It didn't when you became a prince."

He looked at her and she smiled. "Whampire is a prince and Sasha will essentially become a princess when she marries him, so that makes you and Megan a prince and princess," she explained.

"Huh. I didn't even think about that," he admitted. "A prince and the captain's son."

He looked worried again. "But then...which title do I fill?" He asked. "Who do I call 'Dad'? I've got two fathers."

Rachel listened and thought for a moment. "Sage, I don't think Optimo would force you to choose and I know for sure Whampire and Sasha wouldn't force you to choose either," she said reassuringly. "You can fill both roles and who says you can't have two dads? Zambanza does, and so do Maxine and Madison."

Sage looked at her and she smiled. "Jape sees Zambanza as his daughter, but would never take her away from Hope and Shocks and they want him to be a part of Zambanza's life too," she continued. "Jest accepts the twins as his daughters and is happy they have Shelby and Upgrade in their lives and he'd never make them choose between him and them."

"Of course not," came a familiar voice and they turned to find Jocu and Optimo appear in the room. The red-skinned Lauhinian smiled. "It just means our families are connected and that connection can never be severed."

Optimo went up to Sage and held his arms open, to which the boy stood up and hugged him, feeling the strong arms hug him back gently. "Sage, I would never make you leave your family here," he said. "You're a big part of their lives, just like you're a big part of mine."

The boy hugged him. "I just...I want to be a good son to you too," he admitted.

"You already are, son," Optimo said soothingly. "You protect your family, you use your powers for good, and you have a fine young lady who will make a fine future bride for you."

Rachel smiled. "That's right, you've met her, Optimo," she said. "When she helped you guys fight the Nitians back that one time."

The captain nodded. "A fine warrior and one definitely worthy of the son of the captain and the son of the Vladat prince and his future bride," he said.

Sage blushed a bit at that, making the others chuckle gently. "Besides, Rachel's right," Jocu said. "Who says you can't have two fathers?"

"It just means he's in the heart of two families who love him," came a voice and they turned to find Whampire in the doorway. He smiled at them all. "I sensed something was bothering Sage, especially after he told us about his link to Optimo."

The teenager looked ashamed. "I'm sorry, Dad," he said. "I just...I didn't want to hurt yours and Mom's feelings."

"Oh, son," Whampire said, coming over and hugging him. "You can always come to me and your mother for anything."

Rachel fell into thought and had an idea. "Sage, if you want, you could call both Whampire and Optimo your fathers," she said.

"But if I say 'Dad' to them both, it'll be confusing," he said.

Sasha, having heard that, came in and smiled as she held Megan in her arms. "You know, for a long time, your great-uncle Joseph was like a father to me and Rachel," she said. "We called out adoptive father 'Dad' and called Uncle Joseph 'Papa'."

"That's right, we did," Rachel said, remembering that. "Dad was okay with that because he knew Joseph treated us as if we were his daughters too."

"And they were good friends," Sasha said.

Sage saw where this was going and looked at Optimo, taking a deep breath before looking at Whampire. "Dad, are you okay with me calling Optimo my father too?" He asked.

"Of course, son," the Vladat said with a smile. "Not only is Optimo a good friend of the family, but if it wasn't for him, your mother and I wouldn't have met you and found a place for you in our hearts and Megan wouldn't have met you and gained a big brother."

Seeing he was right, the boy hugged him. "Thanks, Dad," he said gratefully before hugging his mother. "Thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome, _mijo_," she said. "And for the record, Whampire and I are proud that you are the son of the captain."

Megan, who had been quiet while listening to all this, now smiled. "Does this mean my big brother is a knight too?" She asked.

"That's right, Megan," Optimo said with a smile. "Which means he fills the role of guardian well."

Everyone smiled as Megan cheered at that. Jocu chuckled in amusement before speaking. "For the record, everyone here is not only members of the Grant Mansion family, but they are also members of the royal family too," he said.

That made everyone smile before Sage looked at Optimo and again took a deep breath. "Optimo, would you be alright with me calling you 'Father'?" He asked.

The Captain smiled. "I'm honored to accept that title if you wish, son," he said.

Sage nodded and hugged him. "Thank you, Father," he said.

Optimo returned the hug before motioning Whampire, Sasha, and Megan closer. The three came closer and got in on the hug, making everyone smile as they saw the bond between them all.

Rachel stood up. "Well, it's the Fourth of July and the fireworks are going to begin soon," she said. "So I suggest both families come together for a big cookout and to watch the fireworks together."

That was met with a unanimous vote and they all gathered outside. It wasn't long before the grill was cooking and they were all eating the delicious food before building a campfire and making s'mores just as the fireworks began.

Sage smiled as he sat beside Optimo and Megan sat in Sage's lap while Whampire and Sasha sat beside Sage. "I'm thankful to have two loving families who I think the world of," he said to them.

"And we're thankful to have a wonderful son in our lives," Sasha said, to which Whampire nodded.

"I'm thankful to have the best big brother in my life," Megan said.

"And I'm thankful to have not only a wonderful son, but also wonderful people in my life to call my family," Optimo said honestly.

Rachel smiled as she heard all that, gazing up at the beautiful fireworks. "I'm thankful that we're all in the hearts of two loving families," she said softly, feeling pride and happiness fill her.

Jocu hugged her, making her smile and hug him back. "Happy Fourth of July, Jocu," she said. "From the Grant Mansion Family to the Royal Family as one."

"Happy Fourth of July, Rachel," he said with a smile. "From the Royal Family to the Grant Mansion Family as one."

Two families and two hearts, all joined together by the power of love.

* * *

**Happy Fourth of July, everyone! :) **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
